The entire disclosures of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-268613, filed Nov. 26, 2009 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an actuator, liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a plurality of driving units which are connected together at a low resistance.
2. Related Art
In various liquid ejecting apparatuses currently used in the art, such as ink jet printers, actuators are used which include a piezoelectric element which causes the apparatus to eject liquid droplets such as ink. The piezoelectric element can function as a driving unit displacing a vibration plate, for example. Such an actuator is provided with a plurality of pressure chambers. Moreover, a driving unit is disposed on a vibration plate in each pressure chamber.
Typically, in the actuator including the plurality of driving units, one electrode of the driving unit serves as an individual electrode and the other electrode of the driving unit serves as a common electrode and also electrically connects the plurality of driving units to each other. For example, in the Japanese Patent Document No. JP-A-2005-88441, an upper electrode film serves as an individual electrode while a lower electrode film is disposed to extend from one end portion of a pressure chamber in a longitudinal direction to a circumferential wall and is connected on the circumferential wall so as to serve as a common electrode. In this way, the plurality of piezoelectric elements can be electrically connected to each other. In the actuator including the plurality of driving units, it is preferable that the plurality of driving units are connected to each other at a low resistance.